Lilith van Strauss Arclaim
'''Lilith van Strauss Arclaim '''is the first princess of the Humas kingdom of Victorias. She was the last princess to attempt the summoning of the heroes and the one who succeeded. She made it a point to befriend and support them, having absolute faith in their ability to save their kingdom. Personality Like her sisters, her father taught her to have a deep seated paranoid fear of the Evila and the idea they could be exterminated by them at any time. Even after her sisters failed (and some died) she still insisted on taking the risk. Even when her father volunteered to try instead, Lilith is a sweet and friendly girl at heart. She was unable to keep the feelings of guilt off her face when the king was reassuring the heroes with blatant lies upon their arrival. Like many others she had blind faith in the heroes and their ability to save them. Even being their friend she lacked the judgment to realize that they lacked the temperament and resolve to be the kind of heroes recorded in their history books. When the queen lacked the resolve to lead the country upon the sudden disappearance to the king, she hoped Lilith would step up in her place. But despite being the next heir to the throne, she didn't have any more ability to face the crisis than the queen did. Appearance Lilith has long orange hair that goes till her waist. She is overall pretty, she has big eyes and adorable facial features. During the festival of birth, Lilith wore a pink dress, that slightly exposed her breasts. History Her father feared that The Humas would be destroyed sooner or later at this rate and considered destroying the ‘Evila’ before that. On that occasion, they used summoning magic, which had been sealed as an old magic. Because, heroes possessed an incredible magic power and could utilize physical abilities and magic unthinkable for ‘Humas’. Learning of this, Rudolph hardened his heart and asked his daughters. But the fourth and third princesses both failed and lost their lives from the ≪rebound≫. The second princess was next in line. She managed to avoid death, but was bedridden and still unconscious at this point. That left Lilith and Rudolph as the only ones, who could use the summoning magic. As they couldn’t afford any more failures, he decided to do it himself. However, everyone was against that. Precisely the losing of the King, the buttress of the country, was what could lead to the immediate demise of the ’Humas’ by the ’Evila’. Lilith understood that and offered herself for the country. If she was going to get killed anyway, she would rather choose the moment by her own will. She conducted the summoning ceremony with these feelings. The ceremony was held with the priests’ and Lilith’ magic power as a medium. Lilith felt her consciousness fading during the ceremony and when she gave up, thinking that she was no-good either, the magic circle released an obscure light. Plot She was quite crushed to learn she was mistaken about the heroes. She was later taken prisoner when the Matar Deus seized control of Victorias. Relationships Rudolph van Strauss Arclaim - Like many powerful people on their world, Rudolph intensely mistrusted the other races. He believed they could be invaded and crushed at any time and he instilled that fear in his daughters. Lilith failed to recognize the king's madness and believed him when he said the summoning was their only option left. When she later found out about his insane actions at the conference and that he had been transformed into a monster, she found it hard to accept. Taishi Aoyama - The only male hero, he and Lilith developed a very obvious crush on each other quite quickly. This sparked a serious rivalry with Chika. Taishi remained totally oblivious about the whole thing. Lilith had absolute faith in Taishi's strength and refused to believe he would lose to anybody. So when he failed to return from the war she was so shocked that she fainted on the spot. She was even more stunned when she saw him again as part of the force seizing power in Victorias. Chika Suzumiya - The hero who was Lilith rival for Taishi's heart, although Taishi never seemed to notice this. Shuri Minamoto - A Hero who had feelings for Taishi, but gave up after seeing the intense battle over him. Shinobu Akamori - This hero found the fight over the bone-headed Taishi to be hysterically funny. Hiiro Okamura - Seeing the guilty look on her face on that first day helped Hiiro to notice that the king was trying to decisive them and helped to fuel his decision to mistrust him. She felt quite guilty for dragging Hiiro to their world by accident but he felt no resentment over it at all. Vale Kimble - The army captain in charge of the heroes training. After the disastrous events of the conference and the war, Vale told Lilith the full story. She was so shocked that she fainted on the spot. Vale felt guilty but the queen didn't hold it against him, she needed to know. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humas Category:Royality